1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi doorlock using a braking resistance of a DC motor, and more particularly to a multi doorlock using a braking resistance of a DC motor, which controls a moving speed of a hinged door or fixes the hinged door by installing a non-powered DC motor to a doorlock unit used for the hinged door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hinged door is installed in a building to partition a space or allow passage from a predetermined partitioned space to another space. Seeing the hinged door in brief, a doorframe is installed to a certain portion of a wall, and hinges are installed to upper and lower portions of the doorframe. So, the hinged door may be opened or closed by means of the hinges.
When such a hinged door is opened or closed, a gap is generated between the hinged door and the doorframe to which the hinges are installed. At this time, since a conventional hinged door is not provided with a separate means for preventing a finger from being jammed and harmed in the gap, a finger of a user may be jammed and harmed in the gap when the hinged door is opened or closed. This problem is more serious to children who are more careless and more ignorant of safety than adults.
In addition, a conventional hinged door is not provided with a separate fixing function, so the hinged door in an opened state may be abruptly closed due to external interference or wind, which causes noise and even an accident.